Brown Eyes
by Midnight Rain
Summary: You promised me forever... Draco reminisces on the past time he spent with Hermione, to find it just might not be past... You may be a dream, a dream that's passed me by.


**Note: **I do not own Harry Potter. Suggested listening: Brown eyes by Sarah Brightman

**Brown Eyes**

Draco sat a table, a coffee mug clinched tightly in his hands. His hair was bed-ruffled and sticking up at odd angles. He sighed, glancing around his contemporary kitchen. His stainless steel sink and black marble countertops.

It held no solace for all that had happened in the course of one afternoon dinner.

In all truth it was his fault, but he _never _expected her to get up and leave.

It had been about six o'clock. The sun was just setting behind the trees as they pulled into the parking lot of Adrinnait was a fancy restaurant. One of the best.

Draco and Hermione we're seated at a table. The waitress came, dressed in the tight, black dress that is mandatory on the job. Draco smiled and flirted. Not on purpose, of course. Hermione sent him warning glares, but he didn't notice. He did notice, though, when she got up and left.

He slipped back out of the memory, back into the reality of now. He stared down into his coffee cup, it creamy swirls mixing into the blacked depths.

Draco stood from his table, pushing his chair in. He made his way to his room to get dressed for the day. A long day of work. _How boring…_

His pushed open his door, shutting it silently behind him. His room was roomy. It was professionally decorated, with grayish wallpaper motif lining the top. His bed was a black metal frame with a black, fluffy cotton comforter with silver and gray pillows pilled on top. Personally, it didn't really matter to him what his room looked like. He made his way over to his closet, pulling open its doors. He heard a noise and realized the doors had hit the nightstand he had moved last night and never replaced in its rightful spot.

He started to pick up the contents, which had fallen from its top. His hand touched the necklace he had given Hermione on her birthday and their fourth anniversary of the day they had gotten together. It was a silver cross with roses entwined around it. She had left it on the table the night before, _when she left. _

He dropped the necklace down on his table, picking out his clothes. A nice black business suit. He had a meeting with the chairman of the board. He brushed back his blonde hair, slicking it down. His sorrowful gray eyes staring back at him in the mirror, accusing him of all he's done.

She had brown eyes, he remembered and remembered well. The color of melted dark chocolate, swirled and mixed. Beautiful. He stared at them every night for the longest of time. He futilely tried to rid himself of the memories of yesterday. They only brought tears. He let out a morose sigh.

Draco made his way into the building. His distress and self – calamity was salient. It danced across his face dressed in a neon red attire. Even after he tried so hard to keep it latent.

"Mr. Malfoy, the meeting takes place on the fourth floor, room 209,"the receptionist told him.

He nodded, heading for the elevator.

His rival in gaining the company, Jake Thompson was an insidious man. He sunk to lowest levels of black mail, bribery to get the company. Draco just sat back and watched with amusement. He knew the only man that really mattered; the boss of bosses, Mr. Charles Vander hated him with a passion.

"Sir," Draco interrupted Jake's flattery. "Wouldn't you think it would be better if we tried a little more honesty with the costumers? Right now, we're filling their heads with lies. Everybody does that. Why not do something original?"

Mr. Vander looked at Draco, but was interrupted by Jake. "We cannot afford to be truthful."

"Sit DOWN! Mr. Thompson. I am boss here. I think Draco's idea is wonderful. Get on it now, Perkins." Mr. Vander ordered.

Draco made his way down the steps, suddenly a memory bombarded him. All those times Hermione would be waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, dresses casually, smiling from ear to ear, ready to take me out to eat at someplace like Burger King or Wendy's or some other fast food restaurant. He would always look so out of place in the business suit. He saw the memories replay in his mind's eye…

_He made his way down the stairs. She was waiting for him like angel would wait to lead you to heaven. She had on a pair of tight blue jeans, a burgundy tank top, black leather belt and boots. Casual. _

_As soon as he stepped of that last step; she would launch her self into his arms. _

_"Ready to go eat?" She exclaimed, face inches away from mine, trying to suppress her laughter._

_"Always." Draco kissed her forehead._

He brought himself back to the present day when he noticed he had been staring and scaring the people.

He apologized and made his way out of the building.

That night, as he collapsed on the bed; he remembered her, her kisses, her soft touches, as if they were secretive. He smiled softly.

She had loved the stars.

Another wonderful memory…

_Draco kissed the top of her head, as they lay in a field surrounded by the stars and the moon. _

_She smiled and turned over in his embrace, kissing kiss lips delicately and then burrowing her head in his chest. _

_"It's been an awhile since we did this," she whispered. "I had forgotten how much I love just lying in your arms." _

_"I had forgotten how much I enjoy holding you." He smiled. _

_"Draco, that was lame," she teased. _

_"I know. I'm loosing my edge. So many years with one woman will do that to a man." _

_She smiled, "So many years. How long has it been. Six, maybe seven. Seven I think it is." _

_"Seven," Draco agreed. _

_"I plan to stay forever." _

_Draco sighed, he had hoped, but in his heart he knew women always had a different definition of 'Forever.'_

He sighed, relaxing into the bed. "But, now your gone."

"Draco?"

Draco glanced around his room.

"Draco," the voice was a little more urgent.

My lighted bed room, slipped away to reveal a darkened room only the moon as light. It was my room.

"Draco?" Hermione?

Draco glanced to his right, and he nearly cried. His casual angel. He pulled Hermione to him, kissing her.

When he pulled away, Hermione question, "What's wrong? You were mumbling in you sleep."

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Draco kissed her again, lying down next to her.

"I won't ever flirt with that waiter, I promise."

Hermione sat up. "What waiter?"

**Note: **If you like this story, please check out my other ones. I have three or four more other ones. Please review!


End file.
